StarFox: Path of a Jedi
by Rogue101
Summary: A starfox/star wars crossover. A great evil threatens the Lylatian Republic and only a few chosen Jedi can save it.


Corneria, one of the friendliest planets in the Lylat system and the capital of a powerful galactic government that stretched across a galaxy, the Lylatian Republic. With twenty four different star systems in its territory and a powerful military to defend it, the republic was a force that many would think twice about attacking. Despite its large militant force, the republic was known to be very peaceful, providing aid to anyone in or outside of its boarders and didn't force other systems to become part of their territory, allowing them to remain independent.

Along with its security and military forces, the republic was defended by a powerful organisation known as the Jedi Order. For thousands of years, the Jedi had served as the republics defenders and peacekeepers. The heart of the order was located on Corneria, where a magnificent temple could be found. The temple had four large metal towers at each corner with an even larger tower in the centre. A stunning garden stood in front of the entrance that tended to regularly, and a large stairway that lead to the entrance where four towering statues stood.

The temple served as the home to the Jedi and where the council planned the moves of the order. From here, the Jedi could learn about the Force, meditate, train, and teach the younger and inexperienced of the order.

In one of the temples many living quarters, lay two sleeping, twelve year old younglings, one was a blue falcon and the other an orange vulpine. The small room had the basic necessities that had been supplied by the order, like two beds, two white pillows and sheets, two grey blankets, two wardrobes and two footlockers. Other items however, littered the floors and walls of the room. The grey metal wall near the falcon's bed was completely hidden by the large number of posters of different star ships, specifically the Arwing. The vulpine also had several posters, but nowhere near as many as the falcon had. Several holo-books littered the floor between the two beds, reflecting the suns morning rays that shone through the window.

The vulpine turned around in his bed, his eyes getting caught in the reflected rays. He groaned and tightened his eye lids in discomfort, hoping to carry on sleeping. But it was futile; the rays continued their glare, forcing the vulpine to open his green eyes. The vulpine sat up and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He could hear the sound of speeders zooming around outside, and the faint snoring of his roommate. The vulpine smiled evilly to himself as he gazed at his pillow, then at the falcon. If he couldn't have a good sleep, then neither could his friend.

He picked up his pillow and chucked it at his roommate. The pillow landed straight on the falcons face, sending him shooting upwards in a panic. He then glared bitterly at the vulpine who laughing his head off.

"You're an idiot, Fox," groaned the falcon, who chucked the pillow back.

The pillow landed on Fox's chest, but he continued to laugh.

"Come on, Falco," he said through a fit of giggles, "It was only a joke."

Falco just stuck out his tongue at Fox, and continued to sulk. Suddenly, the door to their room hissed open and standing behind it was a tall male snow leopard who wore a brown cloak over white robes and brown leather boots and belt where the hilt of a lightsaber could be clearly seen.

"Your running late," he said in a cold, disappointed voice. "Get changed quickly if you want to make it on time."

"Yes Master Sharr," replied the boys as they scrambled out of bed.

-x-x-x-

Two Jedi were standing in the turbo lift that was heading for the top of the centre tower, to stand before the Jedi Council. One was a male pale grey chameleon, who wore a complete grey set of robes. The other was a black and white female rabbit, wearing a brown cloak over a cream set of robes and brown boots.

The turbo lift came to a slow stop, the doors opened to reveal the council chamber, where ten Jedi masters of different species sat in the round room. There was a giraffe, a lioness, two eagles, a black haired ape, a brown wolf, a pale green tortoise, an elephant, a dark green snake and a great white shark. All of them wore standard Jedi attire with the standard colouration worn by Jedi, with an exception for the shark, who wore all dark blue attire. The tortoise had a metal staff that was roughly his size in his right hand.

The chameleon and rabbit walked into the centre of the room and bowed in the direction of the shark.

"Masters," they said in union.

"Master Shade and Master Rahtak," started the Shark, "We want you to go on a diplomatic mission to meet with the Horxian King Vayn. Several standard months ago, the Horxian's started a crusade across the other systems outside of the republic. Now they have grown in such power and are continuing their crusade, it won't belong till they set their sights on the republic."

"You must convince Vayn to stop his crusade, and if possible, free the systems he has conquered." Said the Tortoise. "Take care, how he obtained such military strength is a mystery, even to us. Go, a ship and escorts have been prepared for you. May the Force Be With You."

"Yes Masters," said the Jedi, as they bowed again. The chameleon turned to leave while the rabbit stayed.

"Masters" she began, "what about the clan of younglings I am to teach?"

"They'll be placed in other clans," replied the tortoise.

The rabbit bowed again and left to join the chameleon.

-x-x-x-

Fox and Falco were running through the spotless corridors of the Jedi temple. They were late for their training, and Master Sharr didn't like younglings who were late. They wore their basic training robes, Fox's were dull white with brown leather boots and utility belt, while Falco's were light brown with darker boots.

Falco was the fastest runner of the pair, and Fox was giving it everything he had to keep up. The long hair braid on the back of his neck jumped and flopped with each step. Falco started pulling away, Fox pushed harder, trying to close the gap.

Suddenly, something blue appeared in front of him, he tried to stop but he was going to fast and collided with the blue thing. Fox dropped his data pad, toppled backwards onto the floor, the back of his head made contact with the floor. Slowly, he hauled himself up while rubbing his head.

"Hey, watch where you're..." Said Fox, before he cut himself off. He looked at what he had collided with, and was at a loss for words. Ahead, lying on the floor was a blue vixen, about his age, with a clear white face who was also rubbing her head. She wore dark blue Jedi robes that matched her fur perfectly; Fox was amazed by her beauty.

"_She's...she's...Beautiful."_ He thought to himself.

She opened her eyes and looked at Fox, her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as she grabbed her own data pad. Her blue eyes and cute face made Fox's heart melt, sure Jedi weren't allowed to have such feelings, but he didn't care. Quickly, he grabbed his own, stood up and reached out to the vixen. She grabbed his hand, Fox felt heart beat ten times faster, and pulled herself up.

"I'm sorry!" she said, clearly upset.

"No, no, no!" he quickly said, not wanting the vixen to feel bad, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been running so fast."

The vixen gave Fox a small smile, his heart began beating so fast, it might have shot out of his chest.

"Let's say we're both sorry."

"Yeah, my name's..."

"FOX! Come on, we're gonna be late!" yelled Falco, from the end of the corridor.

"I'm coming!" replied Fox, _"Stupid Falco." _He turned to face the vixen, "I've got to go."

"Ok," said the vixen, "My name's Krystal, hope to see you again,"

"_Krystal, a beautiful name for a beautiful vixen."_

Fox stared at Krystal as she walked away, only for Falco to call him again.

"HURRY UP!" Yelled Falco, in an annoyed tone.

-x-x-x-

Fox and Falco finally made it to the Masters Sharr's class; both of them were not entirely looking forward to today's lesson, Cultural Studies. Cultural Studies meant learning the history and culture of different planets, species' and civilisations in the galaxy. The pair entered the classroom, inside was a stairway that lead to the centre of the room, and on each side of the stairway were several rows of seats for younglings to sit. The centre had a hologram projector that was used by the instructor.

As soon as the pair had entered, they could feel the weight of every eye in the room force upon them. The boys felt their faces warm up with embarrassment; Master Sharr gave them a cold stare. Both of them sat on the middle row on their left hand side, Falco sat next to a pink feline and Fox sat on the edge, behind a green frog, and in front of a white poodle and a Lynx. This group were the boy's friends, Katt, Slippy, Fay and Miyu.

Katt was the pink feline, but despite the colour of her fur, she had a tomboyish attitude and showed excellent skill with the Force and a Lightsaber, despite her tough personality, it was easy to see that she had a crush on Falco, who was unsurprisingly oblivious to her feelings.

Slippy was the frog, he was well known for his clumsiness and his knowledge of technology, having been able to build a robot that he named ROB 64, Fox often wondered if Slippy would ever become a Jedi, as he was not the best with a Lightsaber or the Force.

The Lynx, Miyu also had a tomboyish attitude; she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and had known for her helpful support. Fay, the poodle, did have something of a feminine personality, unlike Katt and Miyu, but this hadn't affected her skills with a Lightsaber or her connection to the force. Rumour was that she was related to General Pepper, a famous general and a war hero.

Fox looked over at the other side; he saw a silvery grey wolf, a chameleon and a blank panther, quietly laughing at them. Fox growled at the back of his throat, they were Wolf, Leon and Panther, the group's rivals; it started when Fox beat Wolf in Lightsaber sparring, and Falco defeated Leon and Panther in the pilot simulator.

"Younglings," began Sharr, to start the lesson "Today we will be studying the culture of Cerinia."

Nearly everyone groaned in disappointment, a common reaction that came from Younglings with this subject. Master Sharr ignored the moaning and activated the hologram projector. A pale blue 3D image of a planet appeared in front of the clan. Before he could begin, the door hissed open, much to the relief of the younglings, and in stepped an old tortoise with a metal staff as a walking stick, followed by a light brown kangaroo, a white ape and...

"Krystal!" whispered a surprised Fox.

"Master Adoy!" gasped an equally surprised Sharr, "What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb your lesson, Master Sharr," said Adoy with a smile, "But Master Rahtak has been sent on a mission, and her clan has been divided up. I trust you can handle these three."

"Yes Master."

Adoy slowly turned around and hobbled away, leaving the three younglings with the snow leopard. Fox started pushing against Falco, trying to get him to move up so Krystal could sit next to him. Unfortunately, she had already taken a seat at the front on the other side, Fox sulked and quickly moved back to his spot so he could at least get a better view of the amazing vixen.

"_This lesson just got more interesting."_

-x-x-x-

The shuttle that was transporting the two Jedi Diplomats finally arrived at the landing strip where their ship was docked. When they stepped out of the shuttle, they could see hundreds of different ships of different sizes and types, ranging from small private star shuttles to enormous transport ships dotted across the area.

The Jedi were then approached by a brown and white bulldog wearing a red officer's military uniform with gold and black trim. He stopped right in front of them, his hard brown eyes staring at them, never blinking.

"Masters," he boomed, giving them a salute, "Your transport is finishing its final checks, and a well armed security team already on board."

"Lieutenant," said Master Shade calmly, "Our mission is of diplomacy, not of violence. A security team is uncalled for and irrelevant."

"I'm sorry Master," said the Lieutenant, "But my orders are to provide a security team for this mission, you will be travelling beyond Republic space and this team is to ensure that you make it on to your location."

"Very well, Lieutenant," replied Shade.

The Lieutenant led the Jedi towards a large star ship. The Bridge was square in shape, connected the round body, a pair of large curved wings stuck out on each side, and two large engines were on the back of the ship. In the centre of the ship on top was a twin cannon turret and another could be seen underneath, above the bridge was a communications array. The entire was white with Corneria military markings in red. Under each wing and the bridge was a one of the three legs of the landing gear.

Technicians could be seen finishing the final checks on the ship, wearing pale grey jumpsuits, carrying a wide range of equipment. Next to the boarding ramp were ten well armed soldiers, wearing red combat armour and were armed with laser rifles. Two pilots were with the troops, one was a dark brown ox and the other was a white Lemur, both of them wore red and black pilot jumpsuits.

The Pilots walked up the ramp followed by the Jedi, with the troops bringing up the rear. Soon, there was a loud whine of the engines starting up, grew into a deafening roar. The ramp closed and the landing gear retracted just as the ship began to rise into the air. Then the ship shot towards the clear blue sky, to the atmosphere.

On the ground, standing alone was a monkey wearing a Corneria military technician's jumpsuit. He reached into the right breast pocket and pulled out a round handheld communicator. He activated it and a small blue 3D image of a cloaked figure appeared.

"My Lord," he said, "they have taken the bait, two Jedi and a squad of republic soldiers are in route."

"Excellent," spoke the figure in deep, raspy voice, "Phase one of our plan has begun, we'll wait for our...ally, too fulfil there role before we begin phase two."

**So heres chapter 1 of my first crossover. As you can tell, I'm a star wars fan and wanted to do a Star Wars/Star Fox crossover. This story has no connection to other Star Wars/Star Fox stories.**

**NOTE: I will NOT being using Star Wars characters, I might do planets and species but chances are I won't. Star wars technology will be used, though altered. The Horxian's are a made up species by me and I'll describe them later on. If anyone thinks I should continue or not, please say.**


End file.
